clannadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Michael von Preußen
RE: Rubric Styling Done. On an unrelated subject, I'd like to talk about your edits at . I really like what you've done with height_cm, since it describes characters' height more accurately. However, I have a few issues with weight_kg. While I realize that the stone is part of the imperial system, I'm not sure if other users reliant on imperial measurements (such as Americans) would be familiar with the unit, since I usually only see the pound being used when it comes to weights. Pikachurin Talk • 22:24, Tuesday, 6 September 2011 (ET) :Redirects have been deleted. The changes you made with weights and references are pretty great. A cookie that lets users set their preference to metric/imperial/US units would be great, but there's no need to lose sleep over it. :P If you want, you can change the infobox to make it list metric, imperial and US units in their own lines (rather than imperial units being displayed as title text). It's up to you though, if you're fine with the current setup that's alright with me. Pikachurin Talk • 22:44, Wednesday, 7 September 2011 (ET) RE: Fan Content I wouldn't mind the wiki mentioning information about fan-made remixes of the song; for instance, Ushio and some other OST artcles have information about remixes that a doujin band made. Also, I'd like to apologize for my inactivity. School has started, and I'm starting to panic a bit. <_< Pikachurin Talk • 22:44, Wednesday, 7 September 2011 (ET) RE: New Editor Indeed, it's quite terrible. <_< I hate how they've hidden Editools and the category bar's removal. If Wikia continues with these kind of changes, I wouldn't be surprised if I wake up one day and see that the wiki had become a full-fledged social networking site overnight. Pikachurin Talk • 22:44, Wednesday, 7 September 2011 (ET) RE: Featured articles, and previews Done and done. Pikachurin Talk • 15:02, Sunday, 11 September 2011 (ET) :No problem~ Pikachurin Talk • 16:57, Sunday, 11 September 2011 (ET) ::Thanks a lot. I've fixed and removed the reference to "". The latter was an attempt to make the editor preload the rubric when someone wants to submit a review. Unfortunately, that didn't work since the user needed to specify the section number, rather than the name, of the nomination they're trying to edit. <_< Pikachurin Talk • 19:12, Sunday, 11 September 2011 (ET) :::Sorry about that. I've removed it now. Pikachurin Talk • 19:13, Sunday, 11 September 2011 (ET) ::::Thank you so much~ :D I'll try to finish the voters' section as soon as possible. Pikachurin Talk • 19:33, Sunday, 11 September 2011 (ET) RE: Recommendations Added, thanks. Pikachurin Talk • 20:31, Sunday, 11 September 2011 (ET) RE: Recommendations, JavaScript Measurements My apologies for the delay in my response. I've made the necessary changes to Common.js, and fixed the old wiki logo. Thanks for pointing those out. As for the JavaScript code, good work~ :D I'm somewhat busy in RL right now though, so I won't be able to test it out until the weekend. Having a date selector would be somewhat nice, but don't lose sleep over it. :P I'd assume that people would probably be less picky about date formats than measurements. Pikachurin Talk • 22:44, Wednesday, 14 September 2011 (ET) Ohai thar First off, I would like to apologize for my extended leave of absence. I have a long weekend ahead of me, so I will hopefully be able to work on both the Clannad and CN wikis. However, my school activities still use up most of my time, and I'm finding that it's rare for me to have enough free time to handle my duties here at the Clannad Wiki and elsewhere. Therefore, I would like to ask if you would be willing to assume admin powers here at the wiki. You are certainly the best person for the job, though the decision is entirely up to you. :) Secondly, I'd like to say that I really like what you've done with the wiki. The new images for characters and music look awesome, and the Characters of Clannad page is pretty nice. Finally, could you post everything you need to be added to MediaWiki:Wikia.css and MediaWiki:Common.js into one new section in my talk page? I can't really see what needs to be done even after going through my talk page's history, so a nudge in the right direction would be quite appreciated. ^_^ Once again, I'm sorry for just disappearing, and good work! :D Pikachurin Talk • 21:38, Friday, 7 October 2011 (ET) :With regards to the section regarding other languages, I hate how Wikia only returns results based on names (which could be anything) rather than URLs (which are generally uniform). <_< Pikachurin Talk • 21:40, Friday, 7 October 2011 (ET) ::That's great to hear. I've given admin and bureaucrat rights to you; please use them wisely. :) On an unrelated note, do you still need help testing the unit/date selector, or is it ready to launch sitewide? ::Happy Thanksgiving to you as well. :D Pikachurin Talk • 22:00, Friday, 7 October 2011 (ET) :::I have IE9 and IE8, so if it's necessary to test it in those browsers, I should be able to. If it doesn't work though, would it be possible to prevent the script from loading in IE? Pikachurin Talk • 22:09, Friday, 7 October 2011 (ET) ::::Sorry about the Admin Dashboard, forgot to mention that. <_< Anyways, if I may ask, how does the script actually work? I can't see any noticable changes either on Chrome (logged-in) or IE (logged-off). What should I do? Never mind, just saw the selector on the sidebar. Silly me. <_< Pikachurin Talk • 22:25, Friday, 7 October 2011 (ET) :::::Sorry, didn't notice it at first. <_< The selector seems to be working well in both Chrome and IE9. I'll test it out on IE8 (and Firefox if needed) when I go to my other computer. Pikachurin Talk • 22:29, Friday, 7 October 2011 (ET) ::::::Alright, it seems that the script is working with IE8 and FF as well. Does the script have any known bugs that we can investigate? Pikachurin Talk • 22:56, Friday, 7 October 2011 (ET) There's a minor bug with the selector's appearance in IE8 (and possibly IE9). The box that surrounds the selector does not show up, the dropdown boxes themselves are directly on top of the recent changes box, and the text "Display Options" is larger than usual. It isn't really that major, just a minor annoyance. Pikachurin Talk • 23:26, Saturday, 8 October 2011 (ET) :Well it isn't really that serious - if it works properly in IE9, then it should be alright. There's no point in trying to fix things in a fundamentally broken browser. :P Pikachurin Talk • 20:10, Sunday, 9 October 2011 (ET) Names in different languages I think having names in different languages for characters (and possibly even episodes) would be a good idea. The non-English wikis are pretty much dead at the moment, so I think it would be useful for some readers to have information on names in other languages, even if they were just trivia. For formatting, we can do something similar to what Bulbapedia does. Pikachurin Talk • 20:40, Thursday, 20 October 2011 (ET) :A collapsible template would be nice. You could probably use alt text to display transliterations. Pikachurin Talk • 20:57, Thursday, 20 October 2011 (ET) ::I hope you'll have a better day tomorrow then. ^_^ Thanks for all your hard work, Mako-chan! :D Pikachurin Talk • 21:50, Thursday, 20 October 2011 (ET) :::It looks good so far. Admittedly, the code is somewhat messy at the moment, but as you've said, it can be integrated with the infobox itself (it might be easier to just move it to its own template page, though). The method you used to display pinyin and jyupting seems to be the best way to display them, so I can't really suggest any changes. :P Pikachurin Talk • 20:52, Friday, 21 October 2011 (ET) ::::Everything looks nice. Dankeschön~! ^_^ ::::With regards to Common.js, it's definitely great that it works for everyone now. It seems that the unit/date selector preserves preferences you've set while logged out when you log in, which is pretty good. I haven't tried it the other way around, but that probably works as well. Pikachurin Talk • 09:23, Saturday, 22 October 2011 (ET) RE: Main Page Tweaks Alright, danke~ ^_^ Just tried to make it more balanced after Wikia jumbled everything up, but I guess that failed. :P Pikachurin Talk • 20:31, Sunday, 27 November 2011 (ET) Message thanks its quite different than the beyblade wikia TsubasaOtoriFan 16:46, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Sidebar problem on IE8 Hi Meshy, Wikia's sidebar shenanigans on the main page isn't rendered correctly on IE8 (and possibly IE7) unless compatibility view is turned on. Is there a way that you could fix this? Thanks in advance. ^_^ Pikachurin Talk • 22:07, Friday, 2 December 2011 (ET) :Here's a screenshot. That was taken from IE9, but the problem is pretty much the same in IE8 (and I guess IE7). Pikachurin Talk • 11:06, Saturday, 3 December 2011 (ET) ::The sidebar stuff Wikia's using seems to be rendering properly on wikis such as this one, so I'm not sure what's causing the problem in here. <_< I'll try to compare the source code of both wikis and pinpoint the problem. Pikachurin Talk • 11:28, Saturday, 3 December 2011 (ET) :::Everything looks nice on my side as well, though I still have to check if it's working properly on IE8. Thanks a lot~ ^_^ Pikachurin Talk • 11:37, Saturday, 3 December 2011 (ET) ::::Not at all, it looks nice. While we're on the topic though, would it be possible to change the colour of the poll's bars? At the moment, their colour doesn't contrast well with the background, so they're kind of hard to see. Pikachurin Talk • 11:48, Saturday, 3 December 2011 (ET) :::::The main page works with IE8. ^_^ :::::For the polls though, my browsers aren't showing the colour change you did. A cache problem on my side perhaps? :::::I've been having some problems with saving pages as well, though my connection doesn't time out. Changes I publish are sometimes sent twice, so I get an error saying that someone made changes (which were actually the changes I've made) before I submitted my edits. Pikachurin Talk • 12:54, Saturday, 3 December 2011 (ET) ::::::Alright, the colours are showing up on my side now. Thank you so much~ Pikachurin Talk • 13:04, Saturday, 3 December 2011 (ET) Happy New Year! Have a happy new year, Meshy~! :D Pikachurin Talk • 00:44, Sunday, 1 January 2012 (ET) RE: Wikia's being more evil than usual Hi Meshy, Thank you for the information. I will have to echo Bobo's comments, however: how do you edit cookies? :S Pikachurin Talk • 21:13, Thursday, 10 May 2012 (ET) :I looked into that extension when I saw your message, but it had a weird interface that didn't seem to handle cookies already on your computer. Oh well, it's not like my privacy's protected these days. :P Pikachurin Talk • 22:16, Thursday, 10 May 2012 (ET) Image question Hi Michael, I was directed here for help. I accidentally uploaded a picture to the website instead of what I was trying to put in my porfile and I am really sorry but as I'm new I couldn't figure out how to delete it. I was told that only admins could do that so I am hoping that you will be able to help me out. I am sorry for the trouble. It was not intended to go into the photo gallery for the Wiki. The photo is http://clannad.wikia.com/wiki/File:Setsuna-00.jpg I hope that you can take a second to help by just deleting this. It was just a stupid noob mistake and I apologize for the trouble. Thanks for your time and patience! Nagisa's Play Hello! This is FukoDango! I want to thank you for editing Nagisa's play because what I wrote was very disorganized. I'm new to editing and don't know much so I might do things wrong. Thanks again! - Starfish AKA FukoDango Ushio's OP Appearance Hi Meshy, It's been a while. :P Hope you're doing well~ Anyways, with regards to the tag recently added on Ushio's article, I believe she does make an appearance just before the title appears. It's taken from a scene in , though her face is never shown. How can this be cited? Pikachurin Talk • 23:54, Tuesday, 21 August 2012 (ET) RE: Interwiki I was randomly going through the interwiki links at the bottom, and was surprised to see the Vietnamese wiki alive and well under two new admins. :P Unfortunately, the wiki seems to have been reset, so the interwiki links on the Vietnamese wiki to the other wikis seem to have disappeared, so I'll need the new admins' permission to relink them. But I digress. I agree that it's an awesome idea, so please go ahead. ^_^ I'm looking forward to your renovations as well. As for work that needs to be done, other than content for some pages, I think there really isn't anything pressing that needs to be resolved at the moment. Hope you're doing well as usual, Meshy~ :D Pikachurin Talk • 02:55, Saturday, 20 October 2012 (ET) :On a related note, it seems that the unit options are doing something weird on the main page, perhaps due to Wikia's recent HTML changes. Pikachurin Talk • 03:32, Saturday, 20 October 2012 (ET) ::Danke~ ^_^ Pikachurin Talk • 19:45, Saturday, 20 October 2012 (ET) It looks sexy, Meshy. I like it! Pikachurin Talk • 22:33, Saturday, 20 October 2012 (ET) The new front page is so pretty, I really like it. :D Excellent work as usual, Meshy! :D Out of curiosity, how did you do the zoom-effect on ? JavaScript? HTML5? Magic? :P Pikachurin Talk • 16:49, Sunday, 21 October 2012 (ET) :On a related note: there's also a Spanish version of the wiki! And it seems pretty active! :D Pikachurin Talk • 16:58, Sunday, 21 October 2012 (ET) ::Thank you. As for es link support, I will submit a request to Wikia to link the wikis together once the editor in the Spanish wiki agrees to do so. Pikachurin Talk • 22:44, Sunday, 21 October 2012 (ET) :::I have to admit, I've never seen that flag before, and I agree with you on the Francophonie. I think it would be best if we stick with the flags of the countries they're named after (so Spain's civil flag and the French tricolour then). Pikachurin Talk • 01:28, Monday, 22 October 2012 (ET) ::::I made that template actually, so I probably wouldn't trust it. :P ::::Forgot to answer your Chrome question. The main page is indeed working for me as far as I know. Maybe there's an issue with your cookies for this site? Pikachurin Talk • 17:56, Monday, 22 October 2012 (ET) :::::Really? I just checked on IE9, and the main page seems to render there properly. :S Pikachurin Talk • 21:02, Monday, 22 October 2012 (ET) Featured articles Admittedly, I'm unclear as to how the featured article nomination process works (despite helping develop it :P). Did we have a discussion on how users were supposed to proceed? Pikachurin Talk • 16:54, Sunday, 21 October 2012 (ET) :That makes more sense. We should probably rewrite the instructions to make it more clear. Pikachurin Talk • 22:44, Sunday, 21 October 2012 (ET) Dutch Wiki There is now a Dutch version of the Clannad Wiki! :P I've submitted an interwiki link request to connect the Dutch wiki to the other existing wikis. In the meantime, could you add a Dutch dango to ? Thank you~ ^^ Pikachurin Talk • 11:23, Saturday, 17 November 2012 (ET) :Thanks again. ^^ Pikachurin Talk • 13:19, Saturday, 17 November 2012 (ET) Vandalism Thanks for the revert. I wonder why we're getting a wave of vandals at the moment... :S Pikachurin Talk • 17:21, Wednesday, 21 November 2012 (ET) RE: Scans So, say 30 images? Aassdddai talk 06:57, November 26, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, so I've uploaded the 30 I thought looked good, including uploading over the top of the contents pages. Also, could you delete this? (Unless you want it for something) Aassdddai talk 07:33, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::: There is also another fanbook about the visual novel that I was going to make a page on; this one is less art and looks to me like a guide to the game (story, characters etc.). So will that be 30 images? Aassdddai talk 07:42, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Okay so I finished making the pages. I had to make a new category called "Media" to categorize them, but maybe "Fanbooks" would be more sufficient? Aassdddai talk 08:14, November 26, 2012 (UTC)